logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Dolby Stereo
Dolby Stereo (now Dolby Digital) It was named Dolby Stereo until 1995 when the name was changed to Dolby Digital and and placed the latter text on the bottom instead of in pride the box with the Dolby name. 1966-1995, 1997, 1999 0B466D02-C643-4A10-B9E0-A8B65A6AEFFC.jpeg|Freaky Friday (1977) IMG 3249.PNG|The Black Hole (1980) IMG 2081.PNG|Fantasia (1940, 1982) 87EFDCEC-BDE6-4240-89DB-2035C6754B3A.jpeg|The Secert of Nimh 1982 IMG 2086.PNG|Tron (1983) F100053D-75BB-4D57-8504-A2A83214E2BE.jpeg|The Duck and the Winter 1983 vs180307-001.jpg|Never Cry Wolf (1984) Vs180526-003.jpg|Splash (1984) Vs180629-003.jpg|Country (1984) The Flower Movie MPAA Dolby Stereo.png|The Flower Movie (1985) Vs180629-007.jpg|Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend (1985) vs180307-003.jpg|Return to Oz (1985) 1CB7C5BC-573A-43E3-ACEB-715F12E340DE.png|Iron Eagle (1985) EAD75E60-17AE-4D53-9AE9-45388DDFBCEB.jpeg|The Black Cauldron (1985) Vs180629-009.jpg|My Science Project (1985) Vs180307-005.jpg|The Journey of Natty Gann (1985) Vs180307-013.jpg|One Magic Christmas (1985) IMG_2137.PNG|Big Trouble in Little China (1985) IMG_2263.PNG|Top Gun (1986) 5A89C4AA-E722-4F66-B683-0674BFD66CD1.jpeg|The Parent Trap 2 (1986) IMG_3647.PNG|Lifeforce (1986) Vs180629-011.jpg|Down and Out in Beverly Hills (1986) Vs180307-015.jpg|Flight of the Navigator (1986) 5B164800-85F1-4413-96F4-5235C9C452BA.jpeg|The Great Mouse Detective (1986) 8BB8A17E-1CD9-4FA3-B397-3EF3D9E3945A.png|The Transformers The Movie (1986) D1570920-E308-4F37-A586-DC18D1A75A6D.png|The Adventures of Milo and Otis (1986) Vs180629-016.jpg|Tough Guys (1986) Vs180629-013.jpg|Ruthless People (1986) 88235559-D067-407E-95C9-ED94570154D7.jpeg|Little Shop Of Horrors (1986) Vs180629-018.jpg|The Color of Money (1986) Vs180629-021.jpg|Outrageous Fortune (1987) Vs180629-024.jpg|Tin Men (1987) vs180307-019.jpg|Benji The Hunted (1987) Vs180629-028.jpg|Adventures in Babysitting (1987) 170F283E-05A5-4F7B-80B8-D560D63A6A23.png|Killer Klowns From Outer Space (1987) IMG_3220.PNG|Spaceballs (1987) IMG_8894.PNG|The Serpent and the Rainbow (1987) IMG_3412.PNG|The Brave Little Toaster (1987) IMG_3339.PNG|An American Tail (1987) IMG_2924.PNG|Master of the Universe (1987) Vs180629-030.jpg|Stakeout (1987) Vs180629-034.jpg|Hello Again (1987) Vs180629-036.jpg|Three Men and a Baby (1987) IMG_3514.PNG|Overboard (1987) Vs180629-038.jpg|Good Morning, Vietnam (1987) Vs180629-041.jpg|Shoot to Kill (1988) Vs180629-043.jpg|D.O.A. (1988) IMG_3512.PNG|Willow (1988) Vs180629-045.jpg|Big Business (1988) IMG_3413.PNG|Cheetah (1988) IMG_3191.PNG|Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Vs180629-049.jpg|Cocktail (1988) Vs180824-001.jpg|The Rescue (1988) IMG_3350.PNG|Kansas (1988) IMG_3360.PNG|Betrayed (1988) Vs180628-002.jpg|Heartbreak Hotel (1988) Vs180629-055.jpg|The Good Mother (1988) 4A549DD4-D121-4C52-8E6A-0441A74421DA.png|Midnight Run (1988) AF1ECC28-6CFA-43BE-9608-9519CB6344BD.png|They Live (1988) IMG_3343.PNG|Child's Play (1988) Vs180701-003.jpg|Ernest Save Christmas (1988) Vs180701-006.jpg|Beaches (1988) Vs180701-008.jpg|Three Fugitives (1989) Screenshot 2019-05-10 at 14.40.41.png|Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure (1989) Vs180701-012.jpg|Disorganized Crime (1989) Vs180701-014.jpg|Dead Poets Society (1989) Musicactivitympaa.png|Music Activity (1989) Honey_I_Shrunk_Kids_1989_Screenshot_2789.jpg|Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) October 2014 018 (2).JPG|Tummy Trouble (1989) IMG_3337.PNG|The Land Before Time (1989) Vs180701-016.jpg|Turner & Hooch (1989) IMG_3798.PNG|The Abyss (1989) 33997BF6-2FE3-4E70-99F7-F804F5FD3508.png|Space Invaders (1989) Vs180701-018.jpg|An Innocent Man (1989) IMG_3505.PNG|Knick Knack (1989) F1114CD6-570D-4491-B0BE-127D7AAE237F.png|Oliver And Company (1989) Vs180701-021.jpg|Gross Anatomy (1989) Vs180701-024.jpg|Blaze (1989) IMG_3508.PNG|The Wizard (1989) The Joshua Napier Movie 1989 MPAA.png|The Joshua Napier Movie (1989) Vs180701-026.jpg|Stella (1990) Vs180701-028.jpg|Where the Heart Is (1990) Vs180701-031.jpg|Pretty Woman (1990) Vs180701-033.jpg|Ernest Goes to Jail (1990) Vs180701-042.jpg|Betsy's Wedding (1990) IMG 3521.PNG|Fantasia (1940, 1990) Vs180704-002.jpg|Arachnophobia (1990) Vs180701-039.jpg|Dick Tracy (1990) Vs180307-028.jpg|DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) Vs180704-004.jpg|Taking Care of Business (1990) Vs180701-044.jpg|Mr. Destiny (1990) Vs180701-048.jpg|Three Men And A Little Lady (1990) October_2014_019 (2).JPG|Roller-Coaster Rabbit (1990) Vs171230-001.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1990) Vs180701-046.jpg|Green Card (1990) vs180307-032.jpg|White Fang (1991) Vs180704-006.jpg|Run (1991) Vs180701-050.jpg|Scenes from a Mall (1991) vs180307-036.jpg|Shipwrecked (1991) Vs180704-008.jpg|The Marring Man (1991) Vs180701-053.jpg|Oscar (1991) Vs180704-011.jpg|One Good Cop (1991) Vs180701-055.jpg|What About Bob (1991) IMG_2821.PNG|Backdraft (1991) Vs180307-039.jpg|Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken (1991) 5EC8BA5D-3785-4E7C-A7CC-96593C789042.png|The Rocketeer (1991) Vs180701-057.jpg|The Doctor (1991) 8B011821-8E53-4B69-B4BC-57E96E406E47.png|Dead Again (1991) Vs180701-059.jpg|True Identity (1991) Vs180704-013.jpg|V.I. Warshawski (1991) Vs180701-061.jpg|Paradise (1991) Vs180701-063.jpg|Deceived (1991) Vs180701-065.jpg|Ernest Scared Stupid (1991) IMG_3227.PNG|The Addams Family (1991) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991).png|Barney Snow Donald (1991) Vs180701-067.jpg|Billy Bathgate (1991) 0E62980D-A1A7-4857-AC16-A9E690BEBB74.jpeg|Freaky Friday (1977, 1991) 3BB70452-7A3C-46AA-8A17-EA05D652C8DA.png|The Rescuers Down Under (1991) Screenshot_(20058).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1991) Vs181114-002.jpg|Father of the Bride (1991) Vs180704-015.jpg|The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (1992) Vs180704-019.jpg|Medicine Man (1992) Vs180704-021.jpg|Blame It on the Bellboy (1992) Vs180701-069.jpg|Noises off (1992) Vs180704-025.jpg|Straight Talk (1992) Vs180704-028.jpg|Encino Man (1992) Vs180701-071.jpg|Sister Act (1992) Vs180704-031.jpg|A Stranger Among Us (1992) Vs180310-029.jpg|Off His Rocket (1992) 5491273737 bca30347d2 b.jpg|An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1992) Vs180701-073.jpg|The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag (1992) IMG_3516.PNG|Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (1992) Vs180701-077.jpg|Captain Ron (1992) Vs180704-033.jpg|Sarafina (1992) Vs180704-035.jpg|Consenting Adults (1992) Vs180701-079.jpg|Alive (1992) IMG_3794.PNG|The Abyss (1989,1992) IMG_3380.PNG|Beuaty and the Beast (1992) Vs180704-038.jpg|The Distinguished Gentleman (1992) Vs181114-010.jpg|The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) The Joshua Napier Movie 2 1992 MPAA.png|The Joshua Napier Movie 2 (1992) Vs180704-040.jpg|Aspen Extreme (1993) IMG 3449.PNG|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) Vs180701-081.jpg|The Cemetery Club (1993) Vs180704-042.jpg|Swing Kids (1993) vs180308-015.jpg|A Far Off Place (1993) 9A5480BB-4365-4AB8-B7AA-D529BD2265DA.png|Fire in the Sky (1993) Vs180704-044.jpg|Born Yesterday (1993) vs180308-017.jpg|The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993) Vs180704-046.jpg|Blood In Blood Out (1993) Vs180701-083.jpg|Indian Summer (1993) October 2014 020 (1).JPG|Trail Mix-up (1993) IMG_3387.PNG|Aladdin (1993) SAM 0128 (1).JPG|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, theatrical release) A2D6CD5C-8938-4FC0-B7D0-AE3A1730184A.png|Super Mario Bros. (1993) Vs180701-085.jpg|Life with Mikey (1993) IMG_3382.PNG|The Brave Little Toast (1987, 1993) IMG_3405.PNG|Mr. Wonderful (1993) Vs180704-051.jpg|Guilty as Sin (1993) Vs180701-089.jpg|What's Love Got to Do with It (1993) Vs180704-053.jpg|Son in Law (1993) Vs180308-019.jpg|Hocus Pocus (1993) Vs180701-091.jpg|Another Stakeout (1993) Vs180701-093.jpg|My Boyfriend's Back (1993) 0F4F51AD-8973-47A7-8DA1-3F81582825A1.png|Needful Things (1993) Vs180704-055.jpg|Father Hood (1993) Vs180704-058.jpg|The Joy Luck Club (1993) Vs180704-061.jpg|Money for Nothing (1993) B5CD3658-4AED-47E5-976F-0F10C969A06F.png|The Age of Innocence (1993) Vs180701-095.jpg|The Program (1993) Vs180308-021.jpg|Cool Runnings (1993) The_Three_Musketeers_1993_MPAA_Credits.jpg|The Three Musketeers (1993) Princeandthepaupermpaa (1).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1991, 1993) Vs180308-023.jpg|Iron Will (1993) Vs180701-102.jpg|My Father the Hero (1994) Vs180308-025.jpg|Blank Check (1994) Vs180701-100.jpg|Cabin Boy (1994) 38013AB2-E38E-47F1-AEF0-F4AED6520A2B.png|Angie (1994) Vs180701-104.jpg|The Ref (1994) D2 Mighty Ducks 1994 Screenshot 3189.jpg|D2 The Mighty Ducks (1994) We're_Back_A_Dinosaur_Story_MPAA_Credits.jpg|We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1994) IMG_3392.PNG|The Little Mermaid (1989,1994) Vs180704-076.jpg|Holy Matrimony (1994) Vs180701-106.jpg|The Inkwell (1994) Vs180702-002.jpg|When a Man Loves a Woman (1994) Vs180702-011.jpg|It's Pat (1994) Vs180704-091.jpg|Quiz Show (1994) vs180310-003.jpg|Squanto: A Warrior's Tale (1994) 923876D4-BFBE-4304-8D44-C9A1DDCEDEC9.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas: (1994) SAM 0334.png|The Flower Movie international 1995 Vs181121-004.jpg|Mr. Toad's Wild Toad (1997) IMG 2384.PNG|Runaway Bride (1999) IMG_3506.PNG|Knick Knlack (1989,2003) Aladdin Screenshot 2708.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) Vs180323-002.jpg|The Black Cauldron (1985, 2010) Mpaa_logo.png|''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1991, 2012) Mpaa logo 2.png|''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986, 2013) Mpaa logo 3.png|''Oliver and Company'' (1989, 2013) The Joshua Napier Movie 3 MPAA.png AF1ECC28-6CFA-43BE-9608-9519CB6344BD.png Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo 1986-1996 0BF86775-BB02-4FB8-BB09-5051872D200F.png|RoboCop (1987) IMG 3352.PNG|Return to Snowy River (1988) IMG_3347.PNG|The Presidio (1988) 420AEA8B-B532-4F8B-924B-C24698EE3DD3.jpeg|Michael Jackson’s Moonwalkers (1988) IMG_3219.PNG|Missisippi Burning (1988) IMG_3341.PNG|Rain Man (1988) IMG_3486.PNG|Black Rain (1989) Vs180701-037.jpg|Fire Birds (1990) IMG_3471.PNG|Gremlins 2 The New Batch (1990) 01B85984-F4CF-4D54-B9F7-765EF3FD7BCA.png|Robocop 2 (1990) 05E65137-9B11-4FA6-B16C-DCB05ACF01F8.png|Jungle Fever (1991) IMG_8890.PNG|Point Break (1991) IMG_8889.PNG|Cape Fear (1991) IMG_3570.PNG|Hook (1991) 9387C589-265E-44CC-8895-F5EEAD7E16EA.png|The Last Boy Scout (1991) WALT DISNEY RECORDS NEWSIES (1992).png|Newsies (1992) IMG_8891.PNG|Fortress (1992) Vs180308-004.jpg|Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992) Vs180308-006.jpg|The Mighty Ducks (1992) A422813B-735C-41C6-8DBD-3CBDEE873C67.png|Tombstone (1993) DFE348DB-9254-4326-94A6-C70365EDD4B2.png|The Thief and the Cobbler (1994) Vs180704-070.jpg|The Air Up There (1994) IMG_3534.PNG|Desperado (1995) Vs180702-035.jpg|Two Much (1996) Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo Digital 1993-1996, 2006 Vs180701-098.jpg|Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (1993) Vs180307-034.jpg|White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf (1994) Vs180702-005.jpg|Renaissance Man (1994) Vs180702-008.jpg|I Love Trouble (1994) 4D98C0EB-FD1B-4CF4-B0DC-17B3151268A6.png|Forrest Gump (1994) 5631449647 29cb3e0fee z.jpg|Angels in the Outfield (1994) 3B1D5F1F-D38E-4F2D-BEE1-CD2EDB4671CF.png|Airheads (1994) Vs180704-080.jpg|In the Army Now (1994) Vs180704-084.jpg|Color of Night (1994) Vs180704-087.jpg|Camp Nowhere (1994) Vs180310-005.jpg|Heavyweights (1994) Vs180702-014.jpg|A Simple Twist of Fate (1994) Vs180310-027.jpg|Tall Tale (1994) Vs180702-023.jpg|The Jerky Boys: The Movie (1994) IMG_3394.PNG|Terminal Velocity (1994) Vs180702-016.jpg|Ed Wood (1994) 5631468767 dc63ae7698.jpg|The Lion King (1994) Vs180704-099.jpg|The Puppet Masters (1994) 278A4C05-CC73-403D-A36C-AC29443F57D1.png|Dumb and Dumber (1994) Vs180704-101.jpg|A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994) IMG_3400.PNG|Drop Zone (1994) IMG_3308.PNG|Immortal Beloved (1994) Vs180826-001.jpg|Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994) IMG_3390.PNG|The Lion King (1994, 1995) Vs180704-105.jpg|Houseguest (1995) Vs180702-019.jpg|Bad Company (1995) Vs180704-108.jpg|Miami Rhapsody (1995) Vs180310-005.jpg|Heavyweights (1995) Vs180704-111.jpg|Roommates (1995) Vs180310-007.jpg|Man of the House (1995) Vs180704-113.jpg|Funny Bones (1995) Vs180702-026.jpg|Jefferson in Paris (1995) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. MICKEY MOUSE in RUNAWAY BRAIN (1995).png|Runaway Brain (1995) IMG_2547.PNG|A Goofy Movie (1995) 15813D12-0D42-4A4B-9019-D8EE339B25FB.png|While You Were Sleeping (1995) Vs180704-119.jpg|Crimson Tide (1995) Vs180702-031.jpg|Mad Love (1995) AF128216-686A-4E41-AE7B-22E578DBD503.png|Congo (1995) Vs180704-121.jpg|Judge Dredd (1995) 418F7EE5-CB97-4BFF-9FAA-2A02A6E68E1A.png|Clueless (1995) Vs180310-014.jpg|Operation Dumbo Drop (1995) Vs180704-123.jpg|Dangerous Minds (1995) vs180310-016.jpg|A Kid in King Arthur's Court (1995) Vs180704-125.jpg|The Tie That Binds (1995) Vs180704-128.jpg|Unstrung Heroes (1995) The Big Green MPAA Credits.jpg|The BIG Green (1995) Vs180702-028.jpg|Feast of July (1995) Vs180704-135.jpg|Powder (1995) IMG_3305.PNG|Assassins (1995) IMG_3115.PNG|Fargo (1995) Vs180704-138.jpg|Nixon (1995) Pocahontas Screenshot 2419.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) Vs181114-007.jpg|The Santa Clause (1995) Vs180127-005.jpg|Tom and Huck (1995) Vs181117-002.jpg|Evita (1996) 5632041406 eae056ea55 z.jpg|Toy Story (1995) Toy_Story_Screenshot_2416.jpg|Toy Story (1995, 2009) Category:Dolby Laboratories Category:Technology Category:1000 Category:Cinema Category:Defunct Category:Cinemas Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Troublemaker Studios